Filtering systems for motor oil of an internal combustion engine that are known on the market have a filter head that has a feed line for the motor oil to be filtered and a discharge line for filtered motor oil. A replaceable filter is releasably screwed onto the filter head. The replaceable filter comprises a housing with an inlet for the motor oil to be filtered and an outlet for the filtered motor oil. When the replaceable filter is mounted, the inlet communicates with the feed line in the filter head and the outlet communicates with the discharge line in the filter head. In the replaceable filter, a filter element is arranged that separates the inlet seal-tightly from the outlet and that can be flowed through by the motor oil for filtering. When the replaceable filter is mounted at a slant or vertically from above on the filter head, the residual oil contained in the filter can undesirably reach the environment, in particular the engine compartment, upon removal of the replaceable filter.
The invention has the object to design a filtering system and a replaceable filter of is the aforementioned kind in which, by means of the replaceable filter, additionally an oil distribution in the filter head can be controlled. In particular, a no-drip removal of the replaceable filter should be made possible.